Aoi Zowie
by Poncho D
Summary: It's Tina's birthday party. Some unexpected things happen, and hilarity ensues.


Okay, here's the thing. This is my first AYA fic. I have neither seen the anime nor read the manga. I first learned of this series when I was looking through a CD a friend of mine brought over, that had a lot of anime login screens and wallpapers from different shows and mangas, and Ay Yori Aoshi happened to be among them. (I ran across some pics of a very scantily clad Aoi. Zowie!) I got curious about just who this really hot girl was, so I Googled her, found the anime's official website, and after some reading, discovered that she was exactly my type. And thus I developed my most intense anime crush yet. I found the forum for AYA here on FanFictionDotNet, and that's where I got familiar with the characterizations and such.

Having said all this, I still don't know everything about the series, so if I get anything wrong or make anyone too far out of character, please feel free to (gently!) correct me. Just keep in mind that some of the out-of-character stuff in this fic is intentional, as they aren't quite themselves at the time, if you know what I mean.

And so, without further ado, my fanfic debut in the world of AYA. Enjoy!

Poncho D

-

Kaoru sat on the front steps of the house, leaning his back against the doorway, and relaxed, enjoying the night breeze. Light, laughter, and music filtered out across the lawn.

The Sakuraba residence was the sight of a huge party tonight.

Since Tina's graduation from the University and her birthday happened to be only a few days apart, Miss Miyabi had suggested one party for both events. As a result, everyone was having double the fun, and making double the commotion. And Tina was getting at least two cards and two gifts from everyone.

Kaoru allowed himself a grin. He had stayed inside just long enough to give Tina both of the gifts he had gotten her, and after sharing a brief kiss with Aoi-chan, disappeared early. Kaoru was not really big on parties. He did not begrudge them to anyone else; he was glad to see everyone having fun. He just preferred the peace and quiet.

He was contemplating allowing himself to doze off when he heard laughter from inside, quite a bit louder than the rest of the noise. Someone shouted something that sounded vaguely like his name.

Uh-oh, he thought. I know that voice.

He walked inside to find Aoi sitting at the table with Tina and Miss Miyabi. He frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. It didn't take him long.

Aoi was laughing hysterically, and Tina and Miyabi-san were patting her on the back. On the table were three bottles of sake, all of them nearly empty.

"Ummm, ladies, what happened here?"

Aoi suddenly stopped laughing and, when she saw him, threw her arms open wide, narrowly missing back-handing Tina in the face.

"Heya there, wash wha shure doing!" Tina slurred, and then burst out laughing herself. Chika seemed to be the only other bastion of common sense in the room, and looked just as dismayed at the goings-on as Kaoru was.

"Kaaorruuuuuu," Aoi said loudly, "Whatcha doin, baby?"

"Baby?" he repeated. She had never called him that before. It sounded more like something Tina would say. The scene before him was so ridiculous, he wasn't sure whether to be angry or amused.

"Aoi-chan…" he started.

"Have a…"--she paused, then started laughing again—"…a seat, Kaoru-sama. We were…HA HA…just talking about you!"

He came over and pulled up a chair next to her. "Aoi-chan, you're drunk."

"Wha?" she yelled indignantly. "I am…not drrrunk, Kaoru-sama. Look at…you," she stuttered, laughing some more. "You need to change your clothes. Your hair is a mess!"

"Aoi-chan?"

"Yes, Kaoru-sama?"

"You're drunk."

"I know, Kaoru-sama."

He allowed his anger to soften a little, and smiled. "All right, then. Let's get you upstairs, so you can sleep it off." He shot a rather frosty glare at the other two girls.

"Hey, can I come?" Tina asked, rather loudly.

"No," he growled. "Chika-chan, will you please go get your cousin and make sure these two stay down stairs?

Chika nodded, and Kaoru held out a hand to Aoi. She took it, and he hefted her up out of the chair. He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her up the stairs.

Wow, he thought, that must have been some party; even Miss Miyabi was knocking back the drinks tonight. That, he reflected, was a little like seeing a high-school headmaster throwing spit wads. It wasn't like her at all, and in any case was not pretty.

He pushed open the door with his free hand, carried Aoi over to her futon, and gently laid her down. She rolled over on her side, and curled up a little. After a second, she looked up at him. "You know," she said quietly, her speech still a little slurred, "you're really cute."

"Thanks," Kaoru laughed, rolling his eyes. "Get some rest now, Aoi-chan."

"No," she insisted, "I mean…you are really, _really_ cute." She reached up and put her hand gently on the back of his head.

"Ummm…Aoi-chan, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, feeling his pulse climb a little. He guessed it was a natural reaction; his heart rate always went up a notch when she touched him.

She replied by pulling him in for a long, wet kiss. Her breath stunk of alcohol, and she was a little sloppy at first, but she steadily calmed down, and the skill he knew she possessed started to come back. She had always been a good kisser.

He wasn't sure what to do. He felt like he was taking advantage of her, but the sensation was addictive, seductive, and he couldn't make himself pull away. He gave up the fight and started to kiss her back, gently exploring her mouth.

When she released him, his heart was pounding, and he could feel himself blushing in the dark. "Good night, Aoi-chan," he whispered. Her response was a loud snore. He left the room quickly and closed the door.

-

Aoi dreamt that someone was playing the drums next to her ears. She awoke, and realized that the pounding was in her head. She could feel it all the way down her neck and into her teeth. The morning sunlight made her shut her eyes tightly. Her head hurt. It _really _hurt.

She tried to sit up and nearly fell over. She slowly climbed to her feet, wobbled a little, and walked over to the door. There was a knock before she reached it, and a voice came from the hallway. "Aoi-chan? Are you decent?"

"Yes, Kaoru-sama. You can come in." She had to say it quietly; her ears hurt at the sound of her own voice.

The door opened, and Kaoru stepped in and took her hand. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"No. I feel terrible," she complained. "I need some aspirin."

Kaoru nodded. "Looks like you've got a hangover," he assessed.

"A what?" she asked, surprised. "Kaoru-sama, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Kaoru-sama?"

"Yes, Aoi-chan?"

"_What happened?"_

"You got really drunk."

"What?" she gasped. "But…I don't…"

"Well, you did last night," he chuckled, still not sure how to react. This kind of thing should not be funny, but it was. "Frankly, I'm pretty surprised at you myself. What got into you all of a sudden, Aoi-chan? You've never touched alcohol a day in your life!"

"And I never will again, if this is what it does!" she promised.

"That's a good plan," Kaoru laughed. "Come on, breakfast is just about ready."

Six hours and four aspirin later, Aoi was feeling much better. She hummed quietly to herself as she mopped up the last spot of dirt on the kitchen floor, and left the mop in the bucket.

Kaoru was sitting on the couch reading a novel when she entered the living room. "Hey there," he greeted, clearing a place for her on the couch. She thought it was very sweet, the way he dropped everything he was doing for her as soon as she entered a room.

She sat on the couch next to him and gave a big sigh, laying her head on his shoulder. Kaoru closed his eyes and relaxed, just enjoying her company.

"Kaoru-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't do anything…silly…last night, did I?"

Sensing an opportunity to tease her, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Oh, we made passionate love, Aoi-chan. You were really—

"Stop that!" she scolded, smacking him on the arm. "I'm being serious, Kaoru!"

He laughed. "You were pretty goofy, but nothing with any serious consequences, if that's what you're asking." He paused. "Oh, but you did kiss me."

She giggled, "Well, that's certainly nothing I haven't done before! At least it was you!"

"No, Aoi-chan," he corrected, "I mean you _kissed_ me. Like that time out on the balcony."

Her hand went to her mouth, and she gasped. "You mean like…and you…why, you took advantage of me, Kaoru-sama!" But the amusement was clear in her eyes.

"Hey!" Kaoru protested, "you practically took advantage of me! After you just glommed me like that, after a second I kind of got in to it. What can I say?" He touched her shoulders and leaned in. "You are a _very _good kisser."

She pushed lightly on his chest, and gave a small laugh. "You kissed me while I wasn't quite myself, Kaoru-sama. There's only one way you can make it right," she declared. "Since I am now of sound body and mind…" she put her arms around his neck, and gently pushed him down into the couch.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled, enjoying the sweet taste of her non-alcoholic kiss, "I really like your way of making amends, Aoi-chan."


End file.
